wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Stara baśń: Tom drugi: Rozdział XIX
Nazajutrz w chacie Piastunowej życie powszednie szło trybem zwyczajnym. Pogodny wieczór świecił zachodzącym słońcem. Na szopie bocian klekotał, niemowlętami swymi zajęty, na łące rżały konie, owieczki bure wracały do szop i u wrót domowych dopominały się wnijścia. Wróble świergotały pod strzechą niespokojnie, jaskółki unosiły się wysoko, krążąc w powietrzu i zapowiadając pogodę. Od jeziora na wyżary ciągnęły kaczki sznurami i stadami. Stary, nad stołem sparty, zadumany siedział. Tu cicho jeszcze było i wesoło, a dokoła zbroiło się i poruszało wszystko. Myszkowie obwoływali lud, tejże nocy miały błysnąć wici ogniste po pagórkach. Posłańcy biegali od chaty do chaty. Około wieży na grodzisku widać było ruch i krążące światła. Stada kneziowskie spędzano z pastwisk, aby ich nie zajęli kmiecie, których gromady już się po krańcach lasów pokazywały. Z chaty Piastunów, w której stary bartnik siedział z niedorosłym syneczkiem, wysłać nie było kogo, czeladź tylko uzbrojono, aby z innymi ciągnąć mogła. Dzikie okrzyki jakieś rozlegały się z dala, w których rozpoznać nie było można, czy z kup kneziowskiej dworni na zamek się ściągających pochodziły, czy z gromad kmiecych, które już się zbierały. Stary wyszedł w podwórze, spoglądał dokoła i nie mógł oczów oderwać od szarego stołba nad jeziorem, od grodu, przy którym miała wkrótce zawrzeć wojna krwawa. Nie w porę mu ona przychodziła, bo synaczek dorastał, a obyczajem starym siedmioletniemu sprawić było potrzeba postrzyżyny, imię dać, pobłogosławić, a któż w taki czas burzliwy mógł zjechać w gościnę i ucieszyć się z rodzicami? Próżno było słać i prosić na taki obrzęd wesoły, gdy wszystko wrzało gniewem i bojem. Zamyślony stał tak jeszcze, gdy dwóch ludzi w stroju obcym, z twarzami też nieznanymi, a dziwnym jaśniejącymi spokojem, podjechało ku wrotom i przy nich stanęło. Zdawali się rozglądać i wahać nieco, spojrzeli na ubogiego bartnika razy parę, poszeptali coś z sobą. Naradzali się widocznie, co począć mieli. Wieczór nadchodził. Przyjezdni, jak to z sukni ich poznać było łatwo, z daleka być musieli, może znad granic lechickich i Polańskich lub zza Łaby nawet, bo coś jakby niemieckiego ubranie ich znamionowało. Oba niestarzy jeszcze, mieli na sobie długie płaszcze ciemne, pod nimi obcisłą odzież podpasaną i żadnej widocznej broni. Lekkie węzełki przywiązane były do ich koni. Zmęczone całodziennym pochodem wierzchowce ich, jak skoro stanęli, wyciągnęły łby chciwie, usiłując świeżej pod nogami dostać trawy. Jadący przodem młodszy twarz miał piękną, jasną, wypogodzoną, uśmiechniętą prawie mimo znużenia. Drugi, starszy nieco, surowszego oblicza, zahartowany znać życiem, chłodno i spokojnie a bezpiecznie patrzał, choć stał wpośród obcych, jakby pewien był, iż mu się nic złego stać nie może. Było to tym dziwniejszym, że w okolicy mijać się ciągle musieli zapewne z podrażnionymi garściami kmieci i dworni kneziowskiej, równie obcym przybyszom niechętnej. Poruszenie, jakie panowało w tym kątku, nie zdawało się ani dziwić, ni trwożyć dwu podróżnych. Stanąwszy u zagrody, popatrzali na nią, na Piastuna i szeptali naradzając się z sobą. Wreszcie pierwszy z nich z konia zlazłszy, z wesołą twarzą, powolnym krokiem podszedł ku Piastunowi i pozdrowił go w języku, który choć nie był lechickim, brzmiał swojsko i zrozumiale w uchu starca. Wędrował on niegdyś po świecie i wędrownych braci spotykał, poznał mowę, której Serby, Morawianie i Czechy używali. - Jesteśmy podróżni z daleka - odezwał się - cny gospodarzu, potrzebujemy schronienia ku nocy. Tam - wskazując na gród, dodał - tam próżnośmy o gościnę u wrót prosili, precz nam kazano iść... Trafiliśmy na kraj wzburzony, na ludzi jakąś waśnią zajętych, dwory puste i chaty... prosimy was o gościnę... o dach tylko nad głowy nasze... Stary silną dłonią żywo wrota na oścież otworzył. - Miłościwie was proszę - rzekł - wnijdźcie i odpoczywajcie. Na naszej ziemi przecie żadna chata przytułku żądającemu nie odmawia... Toć obyczaj ojcowski i póki rodu naszego, póty tego obyczaju... Mówiąc, starzec ich ciągle ręką w podwórze zapraszał. Zsiadł więc i drugi z konia i weszli nie wahając się, a tuż parobczak nadbiegł, aby zabrać konie. Piastun ich wiódł do przedsieni i świetlicy, aby się naprzód chlebem rozłamać. Posadził ich na pierwszym miejscu i skinął na niewiastę, która się ukazała, aby jadło i napój przygotowano. - Będźcie mi pozdrowieni pod tą strzechą - rzekł - przychodzicie właśnie, gdym łaknął gości, a w tej godzinie spodziewać się ich nie mógł. Z wielką ciekawością jęli się przybyli rozglądać po ubogiej chacie, w której wszystko było jeszcze podług starodawnego obyczaju z drzewa i gliny, sprzęt odwieczny - nic z tych obcych błyskotek, które obficie już naówczas przywozili kupcy zza morza i z zachodu, ani bożków rzymskich i etruskich, ani wytwornego oręża, który Chrobaci nasyłali, ani kruszcowych wisiadeł, naczyń i broni, na bursztyny i futra mienianych. Polańskich zdunów i bodniarzy robota zajmowała półki. Odzież była tkana z wełny uprzędzonej w domu, płótno i skóry zwierząt ją dopełniały. Znać po drodze, od wrót grodu jadąc, mieli sobie podróżni poleconą chatę gościnnego kmiecia i spodziewali się znaleźć tu dwór większy i zamożność, gdyż jeden z nich spytał gospodarza, czyliby był tym kmieciem, Koszyczka synem, u którego im przyjęcie zapewniono. - Słyszeliśmy o was - rzekł - i nie z jednych ust, ale od wielu snujących się po okolicy, którzy nam do grodu waszego knezia iść odradzali... W istocie tam nas się zbyto porywczo, rozkazawszy iść precz, a gościna u was nie zawiodła.. - Jam ci jest Koszyczka synem - odpowiedział Piastun - żyję swym obyczajem; drzwi moje nie zamykają się przed nikim, ale dostatku, do jakiegoście może nawykli, nie znajdziecie u mnie. Kmieciem jestem i bartnikiem, żyję jak ojcowie. Przy dawnym obyczaju stoję. Dzikimi nas za to zowią, a my dzikimi zowiemy tych, co odzież nosząc lepszą i oręż piękniejszy serca drapieżne mają... Że na gród was nie puszczono, dziwić się nie powinniście, niepokój tam musi panować wielki... - Cóż to się dzieje? - spytał gość. - Między kmieciami a kneziem sprawa - mówił Piastun. - Niemkinię za żonę wziął i po niemiecku zażywać nas chce, a myśmy do swobody nawykli i obcego prawa ani obyczaju znać nie chcemy. Gość się na to uśmiechnął. - Czy wiarę też nową - spytał - myślał zaprowadzać? - O tej my od niegośmy nie słyszeli - odparł Piastun - choć o niej inni ludzie różne wieści głoszą... Obcego nic znać nie chcemy. - Dobrze czynicie - rzekł gość - ale nie wszystko cudze złym jest. Z mowy naszej poznajecie, że my Niemcami nie jesteśmy, ani ja, ani towarzysz mój, ale co dobrym mają, to od nich wziąć się godzi. - A cóż dobrego stamtąd przywożą? - mówił gospodarz. - Nie wiem. Jeśli oręż, co zabija - zbójeckie to dobro, jeśli świecidła, co niewiasty płochymi czynią - trucizna to. Mamy ziemię swą, co nas żywi, pieśni swe i dzieje, które karmią, bogi nasze... cudzego nic nie potrzebujemy. Gość młodszy westchnął. - Wiele z Niemiec idzie - rzekł - ale przez Niemcy tylko przechodzi i nie jest niemieckim. A gdyby przez ich kraj płynęło błogosławieństwo i pokój dla świata? - Pokój? Błogosławieństwo? - spytał Piastun - święte to rzeczy są, ale jakżeby przez ręce ludzi, co łupieżą i morderstwem żyją, iść one mogły? Zamilkł na chwilę, a wtem weszła niewiasta Piastowa, Rzepica, osłoniona po białogłowsku dawnym zwyczajem, z zawiniętym czołem i usty, w bieli cała, sama przynosząc jadło: Za nią służebne dziewki placki, miód i kubki niosły. Pokłoniwszy się podróżnym i zastawiwszy stół ustąpiły zaraz na stronę, gdyż tu, jak wszędzie, nie godziło się niewiastom pospołu z mężczyznami siadać. A gdy ich starzec do jedzenia zapraszał, obaj goście powstali ze swoich miejsc, stanęli obróciwszy się ku wschodowi, ręce poskładali, z głowy zdjęli nakrycie i poczęli coś szeptać, nad jadłem zastawionym czyniąc znaki. Piastun się uląkł nieco, widząc w tym czary jakieś. - Nie juści - zapytał - czarownikami jesteście? Na co te znaki czynicie i dlaczego? - Nie obawiajcie się czarów - odparł młodszy z gości siadając po chwili. - My czary odganiamy, ale ich nie czynimy. Zwyczajem jest u nas, na Morawie, Boga wzywać przy każdej czynności i jego błogosławieństwa. - Jakiego Boga? - zapytał Piast - słyszeliśmy, że Czechy i Morawce nowego Boga, którego Niemcy z zachodu przynieśli, u siebie też wyznawać zaczęli. - My nie znamy innego Boga, tylko jednego na świat cały - rzekł powoli gość - Boga, który jest ojcem wszystkich narodów i ludzi i panem całego świata a wszelkiego kraju... którego dziećmi wszyscy jesteśmy... Piast, zdumiony nieco, słuchał. - Takiego Boga i myśmy niegdyś wyznawali - rzekł - jednego i najwyższego, wyznajemy go i teraz, choć pomniejszych duchów moc jest wielka... Goście spojrzeli po sobie i milczeli trochę, chleb łamali głód zaspokajając. - O tej nowej wierze - odezwał się Piastun - myśmy też już wiele słyszeli... są i u nas tacy, co dla niej swoje bogi porzucili. Jesteścież wy też takimi ludźmi nowymi? - Tak, jesteśmy nimi, dziećmi Boga jedynego - przerwał drugi - nie zapieramy się tego. Piastun się zamyślił głęboko i odsunął nieco. - Mieczami i krwią nawracają ku niemu Niemcy za Łabą - rzekł chłodno - a my z nimi jednego Boga mieć nie chcemy. Przybyli goście znowu się zmierzyli oczyma i poszeptali cicho między sobą. Piastun uprzejmie ich do jedzenia zapraszał. Widać było, że go ciekawość i niepokój do pytań pobudzały, gdyż coraz wtrącał coś, aby się o nowej wierze dowiedzieć. Nie była już chrześcijańska wiara zupełnie obcą w Lechii, wciskała się ona ze wszech stron, ale zarazem mieszała z dawną, i była tylko nowym bałwochwalstwem, torującym drogi nawróceniu. Godło krzyża jako amulet wisiało już utajone na niejednej piersi, kładziono je poganom do mogiły. Byli ludzie ochrzczeni, a żyjący potem w pogaństwie, które ich otaczało. Tłumy jednak przywiązane były do wiary ojców, do podań starych, do związanego z nimi porządku i obyczaju społecznego. Bałwochwalstwo słowiańskie nie miało tych form wyszukanych, określonych, stałych, co inne wiary pogan. Wyznawano Boga jedynego, lękano się duchów pomniejszych, natura cała przedstawiała się jakąś żywą istotą rozumną, ze wszystkimi w niej żyjącymi stworzeniami stanowiącą spójną całość, tworzącą z nich i nimi żywot jeden wspólny... Wody płynęły żywiące i duchem przesycone, mówili ptacy, broniły i opiekowały się zwierzęta, mścicielami i posłami były wichry i burze, cała ziemia i niebiosa zlewały się w wielkie - Pan..., będąc Bogiem i w Bogu. Ta harmonia wszystkich sił, to prawo niezbłagane kolei, dól, losów życia, przeznaczeń - uspokajało zupełnie, karmiło i starczyło. Braterski się z tego wytworzył porządek nie tylko między ludźmi, ale między zwierzętami, i wróg dopiero a potrzeba obrony wniosła żywioł zwątpienia i niepokoju. Ten świat w sobie zwarty nie pragnął nic nad to, aby się mógł w swych kręgach obracać spokojnie - pierwsze wtargnięcie weń obcych żywiołów zachwiało tę całość potężną, od Indów może jeszcze zapożyczoną w ziarnie, a rozwiniętą duchem własnym. Za tych prastarych czasów słowiańska gęśla była jedynym orężem ludu, gdy przyszło za miecz chwycić, wszystko się musiało przemienić. Gdy goście jeść skończyli, powstali znowu, złożyli ręce, po cichu się pomodlili i usiedli. Piastun zapytał ich, jakie to były słowa, które wymawiali, i czyby one dlań zrozumiałe być mogły. Naówczas młodszy z gości z twarzą wesołą powtórzył z wolna modlitwę dziękczynną Bogu wszechmogącemu za posiłek dnia tego i za wszystko dobro i błogosławieństwa, jakich od niego doświadczyli. Piastun zrozumiał wyrazy i zamyślił się nad nimi. - A więc - zapytał - jeden by tylko Bóg był dla wszystkich? - Tak jest - odpowiedział gość - i tego my, a z nami już większa część ludów wyznaje, między którymi i bracia nasi, jednej mowy, są. - Ci więc staną się nieprzyjaciółmi naszymi? - rzekł gospodarz. - Nie, gdyż oni wierzą, iż wszyscy ludzie, narody wszystkie są braćmi, a nie godzi się im napadać ani zabijać, ani wrogiem nazywać nikogo, bo miłować jest prawem, miłować nawet tych, którzy są nieprzyjaciółmi. - Wrogów miłować?... - zawołał Piastun składając ręce - a jakże to być może? Wrogów? a więc i Niemca? - Tak jest - rzekł gość - ale bronić się od napaści godzi. Nachmurzyła się brew gospodarza; rękę podniósł i rzekł ponurym głosem: - Oni nam braćmi nigdy nie będą, nigdy!... Przerwała się rozmowa; nie nalegali goście i w chwilę długą potem dopiero zapytał młodszy o to, co się w kraju działo. Piastun znowu powrócił do tego, iż wszystko zło szło z naprawy Niemców, z którymi się kneziowie wiązali. - Chciwi są ziemi i łupu - rzekł - wypychają nas i niszczą a tępią, ażeby sami się rozsiedli szerzej i panowali... - Prawdą to jest - dodał starszy z gości - i niektórzy kneziowie, jak wasz, łączyć się z nimi zapragnęli, aby pokój wyjednać, bo Niemców siła jest wielka i uzbrojenie mocne... Drudzy zaś myślą o tym, jak by wszystkie małe narody i plemiona nasze powiązać z sobą dla oparcia się Niemcom... Dlatego nową wiarę przyjmują, by im stanąć na równi, a sobie ręce podają na nieprzyjaciela wspólnego. Zapytał Piastun, którzy by to byli kneziowie ci rozumni, a goście jęli mu opowiadać, iż na Morawie i w Czechach się to działo i że Polanie także do tego związku z czasem przystąpić byli powinni:.. Dodał potem: - Wodza jednak i głowy narodowi zawsze potrzeba; mają ich i inne narody naszej mowy, zwłaszcza te, które wojować muszą. Źle więc czynicie, jeśli knezia chcecie obalić i żadnego nie znać. - Nie chcemy tego czynić - rzekł Piastun - wybierzemy innego, aby nam dowodził, ten zaś okrutnik był i krew ludzką rozlewał, i zabijała truł ród nawet własny... Dlatego cierpieć go nie możemy i lud wszelkie ciągnie, aby go obalić. Rozpowiadał im potem, co uczynił Chwostek z kmieciami i ze stryjami swymi, i że Niemców wzywał przeciw swoim a trzymał z nimi. Wieczór piękny z izby ich potem wyzwał, poszli usiąść na przedsieni i rozmawiać zaczęli znowu. Piastun zagadnął ich o wiarę nową, której ciekaw był bardzo. Naówczas młodszy z gości tak mówić począł: - Wiara to jest jedna, co cały obejmuje świat, a gdy się to stanie, bo idzie z potęgą wielką, nie będzie w nim ani wroga, ani niewolnika, ani plemienia upodlonego, tylko jedni bracia ojca jednego... Na naszej ziemi przyjąć się ona musi i rozkrzewić bujnie, bo u nas już przed wieki te prawdy niegdyś królowały i nigdyśmy okrutnymi ani bezlitośnymi nie byli. Obcy miał u nas schronienie, ubogi chleb, słaby politowanie... grzebaliśmy umarłych, głodnych karmili, bronili uciemiężonych, a nie znaliśmy tylko jednego Boga, choć całego jego blasku dostrzec nie mogliśmy. - I ten Bóg wasz jedyny Niemców i wrogów kochać każe! - zawołał Piastun - dziw to wielki! Uśmiechnęli się goście. Po chwili stary wstał i podniósłszy z ziemi dwa patyczki złożył je na krzyż ukazując ten znak gościom. Widziałem znak ten - rzekł - wiem, że go czczą ludzie tej wiary nowej, noszą go na sobie dla obrony od wszelkiego złego... Powiedźcie mi, co on oznacza? Jeśli mnie posłuchać zechcecie - odezwał się młodszy biorąc z poszanowaniem krzyżyk i całując go, a potem spod sukni dobywszy podobny kruszcowy i pokazując Piastunowi - jeśli posłuchać chcecie, opowiem wam chętnie o tym znaku i o wierze nowej, gdyż podróż moja i towarzysza mojego nie inny ma cel, tylko szukanie dzieci dla jedynego Boga i nawracanie tych, co go jeszcze nie znają... Krzyż jest znakiem tego, co na dalekim wschodzie z wybranego narodu przyszedł na świat i był synem boskim, a Bogiem samym wcielonym... Piastun oczy ciekawie wlepił w mówiącego; chciał rzucić jakieś pytanie, potem zamilkł, a gość tak ciągnął dalej: - Był tedy na wschodzie naród wybrany, który wpośród bałwochwalców sam tylko stale wyznawał jedynego Boga, co stworzył niebo i ziemię. W narodzie tym byli prorocy, którym Bóg objawił, że ześle na ziemię syna swojego, aby nową wiarą świat odrodził, a życiem swym ją poświadczył. Spełniły się proroctwa w dniu i godzinie naznaczonej i oto sam Bóg narodził się światu z Dziewicy... w ubóstwie, w nędznej szopce, na rozdrożach, wśród ucieczki... Całe życie jego było cudowne. Zaledwie dorósł, nawracał ludzi i oczy im otwierał, leczył chorych, wskrzeszał umarłych, strapionych pocieszał. Ani królem, ani wodzem, ani panem być nie chciał. Żył u przybranego za ojca opiekuna, prostego cieśli, z rybakami i z pospólstwem, a przecie czuli w nim wszyscy Boga, po prawdzie i świętości tych słów, jakimi mówił, i po cudach, które czynił. Nauka jego trafiła do serc wszystkich. Opowiadał, że Bóg jest jeden, że wszyscy ludzie są dziećmi jego, braćmi sobie, że miłować się powinni i dobrze czynić. Nakazywał życie skromne i ubogie, przebaczenie win, opiekę nad słabymi. Tego Boga-Człowieka źli ludzie, nie wierząc w niego, lękając się, bo im złego czynić bronił, oskarżyli, osądzili i na takim oto krzyżu z drzewa przybili, powiesili, śmierć mu zadali... Piastun westchnął. - Jakże Bóg mógł zezwolić, aby go męczono? - zapytał. - Uczynił to dobrowolnie dlatego, aby okazał, że jest Bogiem, aby umęczony zmartwychwstał i powrócił do nieba. - Tak się stało? - zapytał stary. - Stało się tak - rzekł gość - działy się i inne cuda liczne, które dzieło boskie ugruntowały. Największym zaś cudem było to, że owi rybacy, cieśle, lud prosty potrafił nawrócić na tę wiarę królów, mocarzy i mędrców świata, że powywracano ołtarze fałszywych bogów, a wiara ta co dzień się szerzy i krzewi... Milczał Piastun słuchając, a drugi z podróżnych, trzymając ów krzyżyk drewniany w dłoniach, dodał - że ten znak śmierci stał się godłem życia nowego i że dlatego noszą go wyznawcy tej wiary, iż od nazwiska Boga umęczonego imię wzięli, a życie jego naśladują. Prosty człek pojął wiele z tych rzeczy, drugich nie zrozumiał, o inne pytał lub możliwości ich zaprzeczał; tak się rozmowa przeciągnęła do późna. Siedzieli na ławie w podsieniu i patrzali stąd na jezioro i wieżę a szeroką okolicę. Wtem nagle na wzgórzu jednym wśród ciemności błysło światło i ogień strzelił słupem do góry. Jeszcze nie pośpieszyli podróżni zapytać, co by to znaczyło, gdy na drugim i trzecim miejscu pokazały się ognie podobne... w lasach nawet zapaliły się stosy i łunami odświecały się na niebie. - Co znaczą te ognie? - zapytali goście - czy to pożary, wzniecone przez nieprzyjaciela? - Nie. To wici ogniste - rzekł Piastun - to zapowiedź wojny... W tej chwili cały kraj, wszystkie miry nasze wiedzą, że ciągnąć mają tu... Wskazał na wieżę... Jakby na urągowisko tej zapowiedzi ognistej kneź na wierzchołku wieży rozkazał nałożyć stos łuczywa i podpalić go. Ogromne płomię buchnęło, jakby cały stołb gorzał we wnętrzu. W jeziorze spokojnym odbił się ten blask. Widok był wspaniały razem i straszny. Ognistymi głoskami na tle nocy pisała wojna i śmierć przybycie swoje. Podróżni westchnęli smutnie. - Nie lękajcie się - rzekł Piastun - obcemu się u nas nie stanie nic, choćby wojna się rozpoczęła, a nim ludzie się pościągają, dni może kilka upłynie. Ja was proszę, abyście się u mnie zatrzymali jutro... Dzień to jedynego dziecka mojego, dla mnie uroczysty, siódmy rok kończy, życie mu się poczyna. Nie wiem, czy kto z moich przybędzie do mnie, wszystkich teraz wojna zajmuje... bądźcie wy, dobrzy ludzie, jednego języka, wyznawcy Boga pokoju, drużbami dziecka mojego. Spojrzeli po sobie przybyli, uśmiechnął się ochoczo młodszy i rzekł: - Stanie się po woli waszej... I szli do świronka, w którym pościel dla nich przygotowano. Nazajutrz rano cała okolica, lasy i pola od brzasku mrowiły się ludem, który ściągać się zaczynał pod grodzisko. Nie rozpoczynano nic, gromady kładły się z dala, lecz coraz nowe przybywały, niosąc znaki na żerdziach swe i rozsiadając się jedne przy drugich. Ogniste wici zbudziły wszystkie miry i opola dokoła. Z wierzchołka grodu mógł Chwostek widzieć, jakie siły się przeciw niemu skupiły i jak co chwila urastały. Gród stał zaparty i umocniony już przez ostatnich dni kilka, sypano wały i przekopywano rowy, zabijano częstokoły, lud chodził po wałach zbrojny, a na wierzchołku stołba widać było ciągle przemykające się postacie. A chociaż Piastun nie spodziewał się, aby mu goście przybyli, wszyscy niemal starsi kmiecie, żupanowie, władyki cisnęli się u wrót ubogiej chaty, tak że i on, i Rzepica zwątpili, czy ten wszystek lud nakarmić potrafią. Starczyłoby było wprawdzie zapasów, bo komory pełne były i zasobne, ale o czym potem przebyć zimę? Piastun zafrasował się nieco, lecz rzekł w duchu, iż gości ostatkiem po starym obyczaju nakarmi i napoi, a choćby i prószyna ani kropla mu nie została, skąpić nie będzie. Wesołą więc twarzą witał we wrotach zachodzących. Starszyzna poodchodziła od gromad swych leżących na polu i ciągnęła do dworu Koszyczkowego syna. Przybyli i Myszkowie, których wiódł Krwawa Szyja. - Dobra to wróżba dla was, gospodarzu nasz - zawołał w progu - że na dzień syna waszego rozpoczyna się wojna z niemiecką niewolą. Znak to, że dziecko doczeka powrotu starego naszego żywota i swobody... Za czym ściskali się wszyscy, a przybyli wczoraj goście obcy, gdy się mową "słowa" odezwali, powitano ich jak braci, dając im miejsce poczestne. Stoły postawiono z desek pod drzewami, z mięsiwem, chlebem i korowajami świątecznymi, a około nich kadzie z napojem, czerpaki i kubki. A nim się obrzęd postrzyżyn rozpoczął, gdy ciągle Myszkowie i Ścibory, i rodzina a drużbowie, i znajomi ciągnęli, gwarzono przy jadle i napoju. Gość młodszy znowu, jak wczoraj, mówić począł zachęcając Polanów, aby się z braćmi Morawcami i Czechy, i innymi łączyli dla opierania Niemcom, gdyż niebezpieczeństwo od nich było wielkie, a zmóc go inaczej nie potrafiłoby "słowo", tylko wspólnymi siły. Na co Myszkowie rzekli: - Dajcie nam naprzód co złe obalić i z korzeniem wywrócić, potem pomyślim, co w miejsce jego osadzimy. Dwór, podwórko i łączka pod drzewy około południa pełne były gości. Zbliżała się tedy chwila, gdy postrzyżyn dopełnić należało. Miejsce kapłana zwykle w rodzinie głowa domu zajmowała; ojciec składał ofiary i prowadził do miejsc świętych, Doszedłszy lat siedmiu, chłopcy z rąk matki i spod dozoru niewieściego przechodzili pod władzę ojca, zaczynając się sposobić do przyszłego zawodu wojaków, rolników i ziemian. Najczęściej oddawano ich naówczas, jak się to dzieje u wielu jeszcze plemion kaukaskich, w opiekę stryjów lub starszych braci, gdyż serce ojcowskie słabszym dla dziecka bywa, do powolności skłonniejszym, a surowość mogłaby osłabić ten węzeł miłości i poszanowania, jaki ojca z synem łączyć powinien. Tuż u drzew starych, pod którymi stoły z desek zbite i szytymi ręcznikami pookrywane ustawiono, znajdowało się źródło za święte poczytywane i odwieczny kamień, u którego składano ofiary. Gdy wszyscy już byli zebrani, biało ubranego chłopaka z długorozpuszczonymi włosami, których od urodzenia nożyce nie tknęły, przywiodła ze łzami w oczach matka i w ręce ojca oddała. Ten stał już w gotowości przyjęcia go od niej, a gdy dzieciak mu się do nóg rzucił ściskając je, podniósł go i wodą ze źródła pokropił. Po czym ująwszy nożyce przygotowane, nad czołem nieco włosów mu przystrzygł, oddając je gościom i starszyźnie, która po trosze dokoła je przycinała. Żeby się zaś te obrzynki włosów na ogień nie dostały, co za szkodliwe uważano, zebrane skrzętnie u kamienia je zakopano. A gdy przyszło nadać imię chłopcu, który dotąd Piastunowego syna tylko nosił nazwisko, gospodarz młodszego z gości prosił, aby mu je naznaczył. Wstał tedy gość i odezwał się: - Jeżeli imię mu mam dać, dozwólcie, abym to uczynił, jak u nas we zwyczaju, i dał mu je z błogosławieństwem... Bóg, którego Morawianie i Czechy, jak wy "słowa" dzieci, wyznają, jest Bogiem wszystkich... W jego imieniu ojcowskim, Syna i Ducha Świętego chrzczę go imieniem Ziemowita. Niechaj mu dane będzie ziemię swą widzieć spokojną i szczęśliwą. To mówiąc w wodę umoczył palce gość i na czole chłopca znak nią położył. Usłyszawszy to piękne imię, wszyscy uradowali się wielce, a Piastun szedł im dziękować i chciał obdarzyć, czym mógł, lecz powiedzieli mu, że darów żadnych nie przyjmują, bo na ubóstwo przysięgali. I usunęli się opodal trochę, aby naradzie starszyzny nie stać na zawadzie, gdyż czas był gorący i mimowolnie troska o tę wojnę wszystkim dogryzała. Oglądali się wszyscy na srogą tę wieżycę u Gopła, sterczącą jak groźba, która wczoraj w nocy zapałała ogniem, jakby mirom i gromadom rzec chciała: Nie lękam się was! Wołacie się wy przeciw mnie, ja też wyzywam was! - Ostatnie gniazdo Pepełków rozniesiemy - rzekł Myszko Krwawa Szyja na stołb wskazując - a gdyby nam tu leżeć przyszło nie jeden miesiąc, ale dziesięć, przecie choćby głodem weźmiemy ich... - Tak - odezwał się Ścibor - ale z rodu ich pozostał Miłosz z synem, a co gorzej, dwaj synowie, których matka do dziada na Niemce postała... dorośli są, przyjdą i upomną się o swe dziedzictwo... Wojna to nie miesiąca jednego, ale lat może wielu; wojna nie z jednym Chwostkiem, ale z Niemcy, którzy w ich obronie staną... - Miłosza, złamanego starca, nie mamy się co lękać... będzie na grodzie swym siedział spokojnie... a z Niemcy gdy dla prawa naszego bić się potrzeba, co czynić! Nikomu ta zapowiedź długiej wojny w smak nie była, westchnął każdy, bo go ona z chaty jego wyganiała, odbierała ludzi, spokój, wczas i zmuszała zamiast pługa i roli oręża się imać i konia. Lecz inaczej już nie było można poczynać. Wici ogniste zwołały kraj i każdy szedł z tym, że nie spocznie, dopóki stare prawo znowu panować nie będzie. Gdy tak gwarzyli starzy, z gaju sąsiedniego niewiasty i dziewczęta ozwały się chórem z pieśnią postrzyżyn, której, zamilkłszy wszyscy, słuchali. Pieśń to była tak stara, że ją już teraz pokolenia młode nie bardzo zrozumieć mogły, wspominała o bóstwach zapomnianych i ofiarach, których już czynić nie umiano. Wzywała słońca jasnego, aby promień szczęśliwy zesłało na głowę chłopca; rosy, aby go oblała i rość mu pomogła; wody, aby go napoiła życiem i męstwem; ziemi, aby w niego wlała ducha, aby rosnął dąb, świecił jak gwiazda, jak orzeł padał na wrogów... Precz potem odżegnano duchy czarne, uroki i złe wszelkie od niego; wołano: Łado! Łado! Klaskano w ręce i matka uwity wedle zwyczaju wianek z ziół zdrowie dających i szczęście przyniosła i włożyła na głowę postrzyżonemu. Spleciony on był z dziewięciosiłu, smlotu, dziewanny, rosiczki, wrotycza, bylicy i gałązek jemioły. Zaledwie pierwsza się pieśń skończyła, gdy tuż inne weselsze się poczęły, i niewiasty, trzymając się osobno, chórem je zawodziły po kolei. Na koniec wstał ojciec i ująwszy chłopaka za rękę wszystkich razem prosił, by szli z nim na żalnik, duchy dziadów pozdrowić i ofiarę im (obiatę) postawić na mogiłach. lecz gdy się obejrzano za obcymi, aby im dać w pochodzie miejsce poczestne i szukano ich dokoła, nigdzie ich znaleźć nie było można. Znikli zostawiwszy tylko na stole w izbie podarek dla Ziemowita, krzyżyk świecący jak złoto. Reszta więc starszyzny niosąc na miseczkach ofiary udała się w górę na żalnik. W pośrodku jego otoczona kamieniami była mogiła Koszyczka i dziadów, i pradziadów ich, kędy się od wieków chowali, od tych czasów, gdy jeszcze w kamiennych izbach siedzące ciała składano, aż do obecnych, gdy spaliwszy, w popielnicach je i studzienkach chować zaczęto. Niektóre z gości, kubki z sobą przyniósłszy z napojem, wylewali go na mogiły i niewiasty znowu nadciągnąwszy z dala zaśpiewały pieśń inną. Tak się obrzęd ów postrzyżyn odbył uroczyście, trwając do nocy samej; coraz nowi goście witali do dworu, coraz dla nich zapasy nowe wynoszono z komory... i gwiazdy świeciły na niebie, gdy ostatni z gości, pożegnawszy gospodarza, wrota za sobą zamknęli. Znużony Piastun siadł w przedsieni i spoczywał. W progu stanęła Rzepica spoglądając ku niemu. - Raduje się pewnie serce twe - zawołał ojciec do niej - iż los dał synaczkowi naszemu tak piękny życia jego początek, i my, cośmy się ludzi nie spodziewali, mieliśmy ich więcej, niż kiedykolwiek widział nasz dworek. - Raduje się i niepokoi, panie mój - odpowiedziała niewiasta - pójdźcie a zajrzyjcie... bodnie, zasieki, komory, wszystko puste... Zostało nam chleba i mąki na dni kilka i... więcej nic. Gospodarz się uśmiechnął. - Nie żałujmy, cośmy gościom oddali; stare nasze podanie mówi, iż się to powraca z nawiązką, byle wojna przeszła! Spojrzeli oboje, na wieży u Gopła płonął ogień, a w dolinie obozowiska widać było porozbijane, jak okiem zajrzeć, i cienie ludzi, co się przy stosach migali. Tom 02 Rozdział 19